New Friends, New Lifestories, New Fears
by CaskettMyHeart
Summary: This is about what happened to me a few days ago. I'm Lanie in this story, Kate and Rick are my good friends. AU! Story: Lanie has no idea her new chat friend had that much nightmares. But she knew what they were about, but she still asked. They were about her mom, about her death. But then something happened and Lanie didn't see it coming. She should have known. Stupid PTSD!


**This is a one shot of something that really happened to me just 3 days ago.**

**This was a way to express my emotions, and after clearing it with the person who it all happened to, I'm going to post it.**

**I'm Lanie in this story. My friend is Kate and her super cute unofficial boyfriend is Rick.**

Lanie plopped down in her desk chair. she was so tired from all the studying. She was in the middle of her exam period and tomorrow, she had her history exam.

She started studying, looking forward to being done and being able to chat to her new friend Kate.

She and Kate had grown close in the past few weeks that they were now chatting almost every day. They didn't know what each other looked like, cause they just chatted with words, no webcam, but they were such good friends to each other now that Kate said almost everything to Lanie, and Lanie did the same.

Kate had a hard life, she had lost her mother last year and Lanie knew all about it, Kate had told her just a week after they met online. But Lanie still learned more about her new best friend every day.

Lanie had studied for five hours straight and was finally done. She went online and saw that Rick, Kate's unofficial boyfriend was online. She had just met the guy over chat 2 days before and she could tell how much Rick loved Kate.

They talked, mostly about Kate and soon she was online too.

They just talked about everything and nothing. That day had been a good day so far, Kate and Rick grew closer every day and Lanie couldn't see it, but she read it, and she knew it.

While they were happily chatting with one another, in a triangle, in different chat windows. Kate realized something. "I haven't had any nightmares for 2 nights now." Kate spoke, or rather typed. Lanie was happy for her friend, but in another way, worried. She already thought her friend would have nightmares, but almost every night? She couldn't imagine what it would be like.

"Was it because of him? Because you had a sleepover at Rachel's?" Lanie asked Kate. Rachel was Rick and Kate's friend who lived in Kate's building, but already knowing that it might be the reason why.

"It could be..." Kate said and put a smiley face with it.

Lanie was wondering if Rick knew Kate had nightmares, but she soon got a reply from Kate that he didn't. "How come?" Lanie asked.

"Because I'm scared."

"Why? You shouldn't have to be."

"I'm scared he'll leave. we just got together and i don't want him to leave..."

"Kate!" Lanie wanted to grab her through the screen and shake her, "He loves you! he's not going to leave! Whether you want him to or not."

"Maybe..." Kate replied.

"No Kate, not maybe, for sure." Lanie replied with a small smile on her face. "But hun, what are your nightmares about?" She had a feeling of what they were about, but she wanted to know so she could her her friend. she wanted to help.

She saw Kate typed something, but didn't send it. Kate erased it, and then again. But she didn't send anything. "Kate?" Lanie send her message when Kate wouldn't respond.

"Kate? You there?"

"Are You okay?"

Lanie kept sending messages but she never got a reply. She started to get worried and said to Rick: "Kate's not responding to my messages."

"Why? what were you talking about?" Rick asked Lanie. She could practically hear his voice, which she never heard, say it with a tone of worry in it.

Lanie hesitated but decided to tell, "About her nightmares, but I didn't want to go too far since she had PTSD, but... now she just won't respond!"

"She- What? She has PTSD? oh man!" Rick replied as Lanie send a message to Kate saying she could just type anything to just let her know that she was okay, but once again, nothing came.

"Rick... she's not responding, I'm getting worried!"

"I'll call Rachel! She can go check on her!" Rick said as he started dialing and Lanie just sat there fiddling with her fingers and waiting for Rick to type something.

Rick said Rachel was going there to check on her, and before she knew it, she got a message saying Kate had passed out, that she was going to the hospital and that Rick was going to keep her updated.

She saw Rick going offline and just stared at the message again, and read it again and again, then a message on Kate's window came up.

"Het it's Rachel, we're going to take her to the hospital now, I'll keep you updated but I'll have to go offline right now."

"Yeah, just take care of her!" Lanie typed, unknowing what to do. She was on the other side of the world for god sake, she couldn't do anything but she felt like she had caused this.

Lanie was shaking all over and her heart was racing.

"Oh, God..." she mumbled to herself as she stood up but just collapsed on her bed. she swallowed hard and covered herself with her sheet. She checked her iPod for emails every five minutes for the next hour until she finally fell asleep.

Nightmares with all different scenarios running through her head. She even woke up from one, one where Rick had to tell her over chat that Kate was in a coma and wasn't going to get out of it. and she blamed herself.

She fell back asleep after checking her mails again but still gotten nothing. This time she didn't have any nightmares, or not any that she could remember when she woke up.

When she checked her mails again there was a mail from Rachel saying that Kate hadn't woken up yet. Lanie tried to focus her mind on her exam once she stepped out of the house, knowing that her friend Kate wouldn't like it if she couldn't think straight because of her.

Lanie walked into her bathroom that same time as her mother. Vera was already dressed and ready for work. She hadn't told her about Kate's blackout yet, but she knew all about Kate and Rick.

"How did you sleep sweetheart?" Vera asked her daughter.

There was the question she didn't want to answer, but she didn't want to lie either. But she knew that if she started talking, she would start to cry. She was like that, if she wanted to explain something sad, her voice cracked and she started to cry.

"Not good actually." Lanie admitted as she started to tell her story. "Kate's in the hospital and she isn't waking up." She told the entire story of what happened.

Vera knew her daughter cared much about her new friend, but she also knew her daughter need to focus on her exams.

Lanie nodded as she tried to stop crying.

Lanie went to school and cleared her head of what was happening on the other side of the world. As soon as she started the history exam, she only thought about Kate twice, she thought she was a terrible person for not thinking about her, but she knew Kate wouldn't like it if she didn't focus on her exams.

As soon as she finished her exam and sat back, waiting for the bell to ring, her mind was racing again.

She got home as soon as she could and she checked her mail.

"1 new mail" she whispered to herself as she wished for good news.

The email said:

"Hey Lanie, it's Rachel again.

Kate woke up around 1am. The doc's said she has a mild concussion but that it would be okay.

Rick told me to say it's not your fault, that it's his, but we both know it's none of yours. And he didn't stop beating himself up until after Kate reassured him it was okay. and that if he wouldn't stop thinking about it, she would hurt him.

Now, i guess it's your task to make Kate feel better, because she's now worrying about how your exam went. She feels bad for making you worry. "

And then some small talk went on.

Lanie sighed and smiled to herself, Kate was okay. She was okay.

Lanie sent a reply saying that she'd love to talk to Kate and Rick, but that they needed to be alright first.

"And, tell them not to worry. You worry when someone you love gets hurt, it's normal. But I'm glad she's okay.

Bye

- Lanie x"

**This was the one shot. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
